


Begging and Pleading

by mutemail



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alpha Crowley (Good Omens), Alpha Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Calling Crowley Crawly, Dirty Talk, Emotional Manipulation, Forced Feminization, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omega Gabriel (Good Omens), Power Play, Swapping Genitals, Threats of Violence, Vomiting, abuse of miracles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutemail/pseuds/mutemail
Summary: Satan has stolen Crowley's omega, his prized and beloved mate, to toy with on his own terms. He won't override the lesser alpha's bond but has full intentions of using it to further torture Gabriel. A snapshot into archangel Gabriel's captivity with fallen angel Lucifer himself.
Relationships: Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), Gabriel & Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	Begging and Pleading

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneofWebs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneofWebs/gifts).



> Does the Rihanna wink gif at One. Here's some PIPING HOT FOOD FOR YOU! To everyone else, this is a little example of headcanoning gone too far and I couldn't get this out of my head so I decided to stay up and flesh it out more as a treat. PLEASE HEED THE WARNINGS! I tried to get everything and had to make some custom tags of my own but as always, I hope you enjoy.

The air around him is still, ever hot, and nearly suffocating. Gabriel stays put on his knees in front of the alpha with his head bowed respectfully, as naked as the day he was created. His time here has been infinitely short in the grand scheme of things but long in the sense of endless fear and adrenaline pushing his body further than should be capable. This deep in Hell means his miracles have been effectively cut off. It makes sense, after all. Why bother extending God’s grace further than She had ever intended? The result being one unfortunate archangel, but only one casualty really, so who could blame Her for the greater good? One archangel makes no difference.

Lucifer lets out an audible breath that puts Gabriel on guard. It sounded frustrated. Angry perhaps. To his knowledge, nothing had gone wrong today to warrant that. Maybe something was wrong with Hell itself, a coup? Who knows. Gabriel chastises himself for the way his mind runs in dozens of different directions at the slightest change in body language. He curls his teeth into his bottom lip as punishment. Overthinking gets him nowhere except further upset.

“Gabriel.”

The angel lifts his eyes above him. It’s blasphemous to kneel this way, a form of worship bastardized into a cruel homage to an overzealous alpha. The figure above him is in human corporation. While Satan tends to favor his true form, hulking and red with horns forming a crown and leathery wings spanning the skies, his human form tends to be a bit more personal for the cause. Lucifer presents as a male, not too much taller than Gabriel’s own form, with short brown hair swept sideways in an almost-wave. Matching colored eyes bore down at the kneeling omega with cruelty laced into the irises.

“Yes, sir?”

“I’ve been thinking.” Lucifer lets the statement hang in the air, no doubt knowing the anxieties it brings. “About your performance more specifically.”

Gabriel keeps his eyes on a spot precisely between Lucifer’s eyebrows. It’s difficult to listen to him without growing nervous, he tries his best to zone out while still listening, focusing on the feeling of the concrete on his aching knees.

“You haven’t been displaying proper omega behaviour lately, Gabriel, I’m almost disappointed in you. Am I being too hard on you?” A sneer twists on those cruel lips. Of course. The sarcasm. Lucifer reaches out and snatches a handful of the angel’s hair to twist it back painfully so, making Gabriel bend his neck at an awkward angle to make it work. A surprised shriek leaves the omega and his hands fly up to grab at Lucifer’s shoulders after the fallen angel made himself so close.

_“Hands off!”_ Lucifer barks, twisting his wrist to deepen the pull of Gabriel’s hair. The order is obeyed immediately and with a shameful expression. He curls his fingers into his palm and presses them to the tops of his thighs.

“You belong to me and it’s high time you _act like it_ unless you want something to happen to your precious friend.” Lucifer releases the fistful of hair and leans back into his own space smugly. “I’d have to have to ask Crawly to take your place.”

“Take my place?” Gabriel’s eyebrows furrow together in concerned confusion. His mind races yet again. Before he can come to any semblance of a conclusion, Lucifer speaks again.

“Surely you understand, yes? I’ve molded your body to my liking and I can do the same with him. I’ll strip him of his alpha status and make him into my personal omega. Give him a beautiful little cunt and a matching pair of perky tits. Look me in the eye and tell me that’s not a good idea, Gabriel, it’s downright _tantalizing._ It seems I’ll have to craft something of my own creation if I’m unable to get my fill with you.”

Wetness that threatens to spill over his cheeks turn to a steady stream. Gabriel whimpers out pleas, begging Lucifer to stop, not wanting to hear any more. He cups his hands around his ears until they’re snatched away by clawed hands.

“What’s wrong? Don’t want to hear about my plans to defile your alpha? There won’t be much left of him when I’m done, I can split him in half with my knot and as he’s spilling his fucking guts on the floor I’ll make sure to let him know that _the archangel Gabriel is the rea_ \--.”

_“Stop!”_

Lucifer stutters, eyes wide then narrowing accusingly.

“Please, please, stop. He doesn’t deserve that.” Gabriel’s face is twisted in an ugly sob and his face wet down to his neck with snot and tears. “Please, alpha, don’t hurt him. I’ll be good I promise. I swear it. I swear on anything, _please_ , don’t hurt Crowley.”

Lucifer draws his hands behind his back, walking in a half circle around Gabriel to stop at his right side. His head tilts a bit and he opens his mouth once more.

“I should truly beat you for speaking over me like that, but you’ve got guts angel. If you’re willing to serve me as you should then I would have no reason to trouble myself fashioning another omega. Are you able to keep your little attitude in check?”

Gabriel nods quickly, desperately, trying to quell his sobs.

“Yes sir, yes. Anything. I’m so sorry for speaking out of turn, I’m sorry for fighting you, for trying to run and being ungrateful.” Gabriel watches as Lucifer comes to stand in front of him again before bowing his head to the floor, forehead landing in something vaguely congealed and sticky. He presses the palms of his hands flat beside him as he kneels in reverence. “I’m so sorry for acting this way, it won’t happen again, I swear to it. Give me another chance to please you how I’m made to and you won’t regret it, sir.”

A grin splits Lucifer’s face.

“Go ahead Gabriel, _show me what you’re willing to do._ ”

The angel swallows thickly with tears still blurring his vision past the point of clearly defining anything around him. He smears at his eyes before glancing over his shoulder to the bed behind him. It had been installed before he’d arrived but was only used when Gabriel was on his best behaviour and, even then, extremely sparingly. It wasn’t fancy by any beans but the mattress proved softer than the concrete floor and the sheets, even as they scratched and irritated his skin, were favorable to the crusted blood and grime of the unkempt dungeon. Sparkling gold blood was now the predominant color spread across the floor and splattered to the walls.

Gabriel stands on wobbly legs before making his way over, arms hugging tight around his stomach and pushing his newly conjured breasts further in front of him. It’s an effort not to look down at them lest bile rise again in his throat. The loss of control over his own corporeal form was a wound too new to cope with. He spares a glance behind him to Lucifer who makes no move to display approval of what is unfolding, before climbing onto the bed on hands and knees. The omega crawls to the middle of the bed and presents. Gabriel dips his chest, strange and new and odd, to the rugged sheets while presenting his slick cunt to the alpha behind him. One hand works it way between his breasts to travel down and part his slick-wet lips in a way that the angel can only hope is erotic enough. The pad of one digit swirls in the fluid before dipping inside once, twice, three times, and he adds the tip of a second for a bit of a stretch then parts his labia once more.

“I--, I want you to use me, Master. Fill up my cunt with your knot and make me into a proper omega,” Gabriel’s voice is thick, almost strained, and he feels the vomit splash into the back of his mouth before desperately swallowing it back down. “I want you to knot the cunt you’ve made for me, please?”

A deep chuckle comes from behind him. Gabriel feels sweat begin to bead on his brow from nervousness. He sucks in a deep breath, holds it, then lets it go on an eight count. Every molecule in his body is screaming at him not to submit to anyone other than his mate but it’s not as if his situation leaves him with much choice. Be a good boy, straighten up and fly right. That’s how he can exercise control. This level of suffering should not and will not be subjected on anyone undeserving, especially Crowley. If he were to think about it, there wouldn’t be a single thing that Gabriel wouldn’t do to keep Crowley safe. That realization is beginning to dawn on him.

“How kind of you to offer yourself to save another. I wonder if Crawly would do the same to save your skin?” Lucifer passes the palm of one hand over Gabriel’s ass and applies pressure to spread him open further. A thoughtful hum. Gabriel itches to lift his head and see what Lucifer’s expression on but instead stays still, hoping that hum meant good things. The tip of one thick claw skips across the delicate skin at the cleft of the omega’s ass before trailing down to his outer labia, dancing across the side down to the clit. Lucifer pushes the hood back with a sense of gentle curiosity. “I doubt it. Crawly has only ever been out for himself. You’re just a fling, but it’s cute, how you rush to protect him however you can.”

Ice forms in Gabriel’s gut. He squeezes his eyes shut in stubborn defiance so the tears threatening to form won’t make way. Instead of dignifying him with a response, the angel shifts to bring his knees closer together to show off his body in a more sultry fashion. Yet another chuckle, this one deeper. Gabriel can hear the rustling of fabric. He takes in another shaking breath. Inhale through the nose for four counts. Hold the breath for seven counts. Exhale slowly through the mouth for eight counts. It doesn’t quell the sickness in his stomach but his muscles do release a bit of tension.

“I think I’ll consider this.” Lucifer rubs the head of his thick cock against the seam of Gabriel’s inner labia, mesmerized with the way the slick collects on the head. Pliant. Mounting a mated omega is never easy with the way the body riles and fights. It can make even the most level-headed omegas extremely violent. Pair it with a being of supernatural strength and it’s asking for trouble; Lucifer pays it no mind. If he wants he will have. Right now he’s wanting to watch Gabriel’s mind crumble.

“If,” a threatening pause, “you _work_ for it.”

The omega glances over his shoulder while rocking backwards, trying his best to quell the bile churning in his gut and to hook the tip of Lucifer’s cock into his cunt. He feels a catch and gasps as the head presses inside. His body’s immediate reaction is to tense. Try to force out the intrusion. This is not his alpha, this is not his alpha, warning sirens are blaring in his mind as Lucifer forces himself through the clenching to the hilt.

Gabriel’s never felt so full. So dirty. Used. Second-hand. The skin of his hips prickles as Lucifer grabs a holding, body tense and rigid with each thrust. He feels the scratching of the sheets against his forearms but it’s like he’s watching outside of his body. A spectator of horrors. The slick pours out of his cunt to dribble into a puddle between his legs. Gabriel hears something being said but it all sounds like the same monotone buzz. He’s brought back to reality with a harsh punch cuffing his right ear.

“Are you even fucking listening to me?” Lucifer bellows, pressing in a particularly rough thrust. The base of his cock is half swollen into a knot that stretches into Gabriel’s cunt. His claws dig deeper into the meat of the omega’s hips.

“Y-Yes, sir, so sorry.” His spine aches from his position, the pull of his muscles screaming for release but not finding it. Gabriel forces himself to rock back his hips to meet Lucifer’s thrusts.

“I said _beg_ for it. _Thank me_ for fucking this tight little cunt.”

Sweat clings to the pieces of hair falling in Gabriel’s face. He swallows another shot of bile back into his empty stomach, nauseated. For a moment he considers disobeying. For only a second. His mind helpfully supplies a vision of Crowley nude and disfigured, covered in pitch black ichor, cowering on the very bed Gabriel lays on now, tears streaked with tears and wondering how Gabriel could do this to him.

“Thank you for your cock, alpha. Thank you for breaking in my cunt and filling me.” Gabriel swallows a cry as Lucifer’s cock presses at a sore spot. Is it sore or is it overstimulated? His mind is swimming. “Please let me have your knot.”

Seemingly pleased with his rambles, Lucifer dips down to press his forehead against Gabriel’s spine, cock pistoning through the taut muscles of the angel’s cunt. His claws seem to grow both in length and in sharpness before reaching around and yanking Gabriel’s thighs wider, slicing his skin in thick ribbons as he does so.

Gabriel releases a warbled cry as his body gives up. He breathes in the stench of burning flesh falling over his shoulder, scorching his lungs on each inhale. Lucifer’s thrusts begin to lose their rhythm. He feels the knot, swollen impossibly large, shove forward and tear back in a struggle before the alpha is finished, pressing finally inside.

Streaks of come light Gabriel on fire from the inside out. It doesn’t burn, per say, more affirm the reality of his position, his vulnerability as an omega, the impending thread of impregnation, that makes him feel as if he’s been cast into sulfur.

Lucifer straightens back, watching as Gabriel struggles to catch his breath and right himself on the bed. The fallen angel glances between them to where his knot is caught fast in the tight rim of his cunt. He shifts his hips backwards experimentally to watch the skin keep its desperate hold, biology desiring for his spend to take hold in the omega. He rolls his eyes and shifts again.

Gabriel’s breath hitches with worry, body tensing as he feels the knot tug at the rim of his walls. He scrambles for purchase in the bed sheets while looking backwards to the alpha.

“N-No, no-- please. Let it deflate, please, master.” Another tug, harsher this time, and he shouts in pain. Lucifer looks down with mock pity, continuing to rock his hips backwards to rest the tightness around his knot. The alpha reaches forward to grasp Gabriel’s hair firmly.

“Shut up, omega. It’ll only hurt for a second. I have more important things to tend to besides some pathetic slut. Your beloved Crawly is safe for now as long as you keep behaving.” Lucifer nibbles around the edge of Gabriel’s bond mark before giving it a rough snap of fangs, making the omega tense and cry in fear. When he leans back both hands are planted firmly on bruised hips. He takes a moment to admire the sheen of sweat covering Gabriel’s back before roughly pulling back and tearing his knot out of the omega’s cunt.

Gabriel shrieks while pitching forward, eyes watering immediately as his skin splits and tears to accommodate the too-wide girth coming from him. His elbows fall from beneath him as he tries to curl away from the pain emanating from his cunt; a futile effort. Lucifer watches as Gabriel falls to curl on his side with both hands shaking around his torn entrance, delicate fingers probing for damage as the angel stifles his sobs.

“Good work today, Gabriel. I’ll be seeing you.” Lucifer fixes himself back into his pants and runs a hand through his hair. No one would be able to guess what had gone on in the chambers without having direct sight into it, though Lucifer would never allow an underling in to a private session. He straightens the cuffs of his shirt with precise tugs, making sure to flip them back into place and re-secure the buttons.

Once he has turned and left the air drops a few degrees into something more comfortable, albeit still cramped and suffocating. The omega pulls up his hands to blankly stare at the golden ichor staining the tips of his fingers, running down to the creases in his palms, and finds his vision once more plagued with tears. Gabriel lays there for an unknown amount of time while willing his body to heal itself to normal.

Crowley is safe as long as Gabriel fakes nice. There’s no reason to pull someone else into this, to let Lucifer gain another pawn under his control. Gabriel wipes at his wet cheeks with a sniffle. All he has to do is play along.

_Just play along._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & comments fuel my writing!


End file.
